Shinzo
by Silverblacktears
Summary: Short fic about Vincent saying a form of goodbye.


Shinzo

AN: This fic was written as a birthday gift for a friend of mine. I'm not sure what this is really about save Vincent and having a silent moment.

---

Crimson cape fluttering around him, Vincent considered the night; a small zephyr played with his dark coloured hair, sweeping it back from his alabaster face. He preferred the night, a time when he could hide in the matured shadows and no one could see him; unchanged, untainted as he was by his eyes of sleep beneath the ancient manse. Inside his cape, his predominantly redundant phone chirped; he used it only to keep in contact with his former companions and it seldom rang but he had been waiting for this call. "I'll meet you outside the city," The voice on the other end of the phone told him, obviously knowing that they would gain nothing more then listening from the caped gunman.

Hopping neatly from his perch, Vincent headed closer to Midgar, Shinra's fallen city that had twice been plagued by an angel; crimson eyes drifted closed as painful memories assaulted him. He knew who forced these thoughts and memories in his direction, Hojo's foul seeds destructive will; his other selves.

When he reached the cities outskirts he was greeted by a small black and white plush cat, sitting astride the orange neck of a lupine being; Cait Sith and Nanaki. "Here you go buddy," Cait Sith said, holding out the flowers he held onto to the tall vampire-like man. "Just like you asked, White Lily's," Vincent stooped to take them from him. "Not the best thing for a date though, kind of depressing -"

There was a throaty warning snarl from Nanaki, his hackle bristling in an attempt to cease Reeve's comments in their flow. An awkward silence fell, broken only by the chirp of Cricket's, "Oooohhh," Cait Sith muttered. "I forgot!" He insisted; finally fed up of Reeve's little puppet, Vincent shook his head slightly and turned on his heel, cape whipping out behind him as he walked away.

---

The hidden cavern reverberated with the sounds of cascading water outside, it's sounds a lions roar to Vincent's ears but his attention was wholly focused elsewhere. The light of the full moon reflected off the water that covered the mouth of the cavern, it's rippling effects casting iridescent marks on the walls, floor and the stone altar.

It was this that drew his eyes and he crossed to it, kneeling to place his precious package at the base of it; he remained crouched before it for some time, eyes closed. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in a while," He murmured his apology, voice barely more then a whisper. Delicately, his flesh fingers brushed at the stone monument, whilst a natural occurrence, it looked like an elaborate altar. "I meant to come sooner, Lucretia," He murmured, eyes lingering on the plain picture before him. When he had first placed the picture of her in the cavern, Vincent had had the common sense to wrap it in some plastic to keep it dry.

Even looking at it Vincent found it hard to ignore who was just out of view, the person who had callously corrupted his own son whilst he was still in the womb; Hojo. The man responsible for the threat that had so nearly wiped out the whole world. Even now it sent shudders up the gunman's spine to think of Luctretia facing the pain of child birth with only Hojo as a 'comforter'; he had lost count of the nights he had lost count of the nights thinking about the woman he had loved giving birth to Sephiroth, an act that had killed her.

The guilt Vincent felt about what had happened was quite immeasurable, he blamed himself for her death, for not being strong enough to defend her. Occasionally, his soul screamed, late at night and he had become wholly unlike himself; he was glad he lived where he did as these 'fits' did not affect anyone. It was in these times that Vincent feared he would loose himself entirely to Chaos; as his anger caused him to destroy everything around him; the demonic beast he harboured could truly attack his soul, probing for a way out.

It was then he had heard say his name, her voice like music to his ears; Lucretia. She who had always been able to call to him, the woman he had never admitted love aloud.

The mother of Sephiroth.

The woman he so utterly loved.

Finishing his silent prayers, Vincent stood, turning and heading for the entrance without a backwards. Tomorrow would be the same as any other day; boring, uneventful and with a new battle against his inner demons.

End

Words: 762 


End file.
